Cannot Be true
by XxWithBrokenWingsXx
Summary: Blaine finds himself in his own hell on Earth; Kurt is dating Sebastian and has no recollection of dating or ever loving Blaine. What will Blaine do and how is he ever going to win Kurt back? Klaine and Kurtbastian both included.


_Hello there! I'm Jennifer, but I merely beta'd and such for this great stroy. It was originally written by ( u/3696624/AnneM_Bell) in Portuguese. If you can read/understand Portuguese, she'll have the original up on her page, so go read it there, too! :] It may be a tad bit different, though. I hope you enjoy! -(XxWithBrokenWingsXx)_

* * *

_Hey, guys!_

_Well, this idea came to me so suddenly. I'm not going to say what it is because that would spoil the surprise ending of the fic. I hope you don't mind that! :)_

_I'll take this opportunity to thank my friend Jennifer (XxWithBrokenWingsXx), who helped me through my writer's block; you're amazing!_

_So, I hope you enjoy. :D_

_Disclaimer: Glee is not mine, unfortunately. -( )_

* * *

**Cannot Be True**

* * *

The boy blinked twice before realizing that the street he was following was vaguely familiar. He recognized that this was the way to the Lima Bean, so he kept walking forward- even eagerly now. He couldn't shake the feeling that he was going to find someone waiting for him.

He kept striding along steadily as quickly as he could with his shorter-than-normal legs. He passed shining display windows, stopped for a moment, and took this opportunity to study his reflection. His hair, as always, was pushed down firmly with an excessive amount of gel- though he would never admit that he knew he overused gel. He would always smile and say he used a 'perfectly normal amount'. He wore a pink plaid shirt with suspenders to match. Clear buttons led up the center of the crisp shirt and met with a blue bow-tie at the folded collar. It was also hard to miss his tight, green pants that ended before they touched his ankle. People always called them 'high-water pants'. His warm eyes practically glowed, making the excited, yet anxious feelings inside him obvious. He smiled to himself as he started to walk again.

He felt pretty wearing these clothes. They made him feel _good__**.**_ Even all the different jocks throwing him against the lockers in the school and calling him a 'fag' could not change that.

There was only one reason why he could never find himself _too _upset at the bullying and taunting.

Because of his wonderful boyfriend.

Because of Kurt.

Just thinking of the other boy made his heart race. His body trembled and his smile became exceptionally larger. Yes, this was the effect that Kurt had on him. There was no other way to explain other than pure love.

He took a few more steps and finally found himself in front of the Lima Bean. He hurried in, but tried to look casual. He asked the barista to serve him the 'usual', and she just smiled in agreement. Blaine was about to turn to find a seat when he heard a sudden, familiar laugh from the other side of the coffee shop.

He looked to where the glorious giggle had come from and could see a beautiful boy with porcelain skin and eyes gleaming a beautiful glasz color. The boy's brunette hair played an attractive way. He noticed that the other boy was wearing a gray vest with a scarf and tight jeans; he knew that this was somewhat casual for the boy, but he could still pull it off well. His soft laughter filled the air in Lima Bean. Blaine smiled and took a deep breath, letting his surroundings fill his senses. The tinkle of laughter mingling with the aroma of fresh coffee and combining in an explosion of euphoria when mixed with the beauty before him.

He quickly realized something odd, though.

The boy's eyebrows rose in surprise when he noticed that Kurt was not alone. The other was familiar. He took his coffee and approached the table where his boyfriend was, feeling a slight twinge of jealousy gnawing at him from the inside.

The other teenager who was at the table with Kurt was laughing, too, to the surprise of the boy. The second Sebastian Smythe- the one sitting across from Kurt- noticed Blaine's presence, his smile disappeared.

"Hey, you," The curly-haired teenager tried getting their attention, but they still laughed at God knows what. "What are you guys doing?"

"Hi, Blaine!" Kurt grinned, looking surprised. He motioned with a smooth, pale hand at the boy sitting next to him. "Me and Sebby were just here drinking coffee." The nickname caused Blaine's smile to be a bit more forced. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, you know. I was around here so I decided to come have some coffee," he confessed uncertainly. Since when did Sebastian and Kurt get together for coffee? Or since when did they start considering the other a friend? And when did they find themselves able to stand the other boy for long enough to have something to laugh about? And c'mon, Sebby? Kurt only used nicknames for people he cared about. "It was a... uh, _surprise_ finding you here together."

Kurt gave him a strange look before smiling back at Sebastian, seemingly forgetting about Blaine. "Anyways, are we going to the mall later, Sebby?"

"Oh, you're going to the mall? I need to take a break, you know," Blaine said out loud, gaining Kurt's attention. He was a little hurt by his boyfriend not inviting him. "Can I go with you?"

"Actually, you could just stay with Kurt. I have some stuff to finish up. Once I'm done, we can meet up there." Sebastian replied, taking a long sip of his coffee.

He lowered his empty cup to the table and stood up, straightening his shirt.

"Uh, okay" Kurt murmured, looking upset. "But we can still-"

He couldn't finish the sentence; Sebastian had leaned and given him a deep kiss, thoroughly shutting him up.

Blaine was stunned. He expected Kurt to pull away, to push Sebastian back, or to hit Sebastian. Anything to get him away. But Kurt merely kissed back happily. Blaine could even see a small smile forming at the edge of Kurt's lips.

Blaine felt an urge to hit Sebastian, pull him by the hair, curse at him, but he did nothing. He could feel tears come to his eyes. He blinked them away quickly.

Before he could do or say anything, Sebastian was gone, leaving a surprised, but happy Kurt and a frustrated Blaine.

"So…" Kurt began, uncomfortable by Blaine's frown.

"What the hell was that?" Blaine growled, ignoring the strange looks of the curious people around them.

"Oh, Blaine, please!" Kurt replied quietly. "You know that Sebby and I are boyfriends, I told you! Frankly, I'm surprised that he's even allowing us to hang out."

Blaine looked at him. Boyfriends?

"It's a joke?" Blaine murmured. He meant it as an accusation, but it came out more like a question.

"No, Blaine. It isn't." Kurt assured. "I thought Sebby would try to keep you away, since you keep flirting with me and being an asshole-"

"No, Kurt. You gotta be kidding. I'm your boyfriend, I- Not him!" Blaine was upset. He was talking less grammatically correct, cutting himself off and mumbling senseless nothings to himself. The tears were also back. "He kept flirting with me a few weeks ago! And you hate him!"

"How can you say such a thing?" Kurt's eyes widened. "He's my boyfriend! If you're going to be around me, don't speak badly of him."

Saying this, he stood up and hurried away. Blaine took a moment to himself before following behind him.

"Kurt! Wait, Please!" He called helplessly, the boy stopped and hesitantly turned to face him. Blaine's breath- along with all of the things he wanted to say to Kurt- left him quickly.

"What is it?" Kurt asked, sounding annoyed.

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't want to offend you." Blaine took a short break and took a deep breath- he had to do something or Kurt would go away. "I think it's just going to take me a while to get used to the idea. Sorry." He looked into Kurt's beautiful eyes. "Can we still go to the mall? As friends?"

The boy seemed to consider.

"'Kay..."

Silently, both started walking toward the mall. Kurt was paying attention to a few different storefronts during the walk and Blaine was thinking to himself.

Nothing seemed to make sense. He felt hurt and confused, but he did not want Kurt to leave him. Blaine would do whatever was necessary to get his boyfriend back, no matter how weird it seemed.

* * *

"Oh, look at that outfit!" Kurt said excitedly, almost leaping in front of the window. "It's beautiful!"

"Why don't you go inside and try it on?" Blaine suggested, smiling slightly.

A few minutes later, Kurt appeared identical to the mannequin, though, Blaine knew that Kurt looked a lot better. He couldn't hide the fact that he found Kurt utterly beautiful.

"Wow! Fantastic!"

"Thank you" Kurt replied shyly. "You should try a few things on." Kurt handed Blaine a yellow striped shirt. "This will bring out your great upper body physique."

"Okay..." Blaine entered the dressing room, quickly changing, not questioning the fashion sense of the other under any circumstances.

Kurt seemed more comfortable with him now and they were actually having fun.

"How do I look?" Blaine asked as he left the dressing room. He turned on his heels to show off to Kurt.

The shirt clearly grasped Blaine's body, pulling and stretching in all the right places. Kurt approached the boy, lifted his arms, and adjusted the short sleeves. Then, he looked up into a couple of caramel brown eyes.

Blaine didn't know what he was doing until he it was too late. One hand was on Kurt's face, pulling him closer as their lips touched.

Kurt was startled to feel the warmth and softness of the lips against his. It was like being at home. He just couldn't make himself feel guilty about it because it felt so right.

He put his hands on Blaine's shoulders and felt an arm snake around his waist while he deepened the kiss.

Suddenly, they heard a cell phone as it started ringing. They broke away and each was blushing heavily.

Kurt turned to pick up the phone and poked the screen with his finger.

"Hello?" His voice shook with lack of air.

Blaine couldn't believe that he had just kissed Kurt. Of course, he had done it before, but this time Kurt was apparently dating Sebastian- which still made no sense whatsoever. And earlier, they had fought about it.

Just now they had kissed.

It was a puzzle so complex that gave Blaine a headache.

The kiss seemed to be like the first between the couple, complete with chills and more. However Blaine waited to soon receive a slap in the face, remembering that Kurt was not his and that he was probably upset with him again. He waited.

Again, nothing made sense.

"It's in front of- yes. Yep, right there." Kurt turned and looked at the boy he had just kissed. His usually pale cheeks were very red. "Okay."

He tapped the screen again, ending the call.

Blaine looked quite distracted by his shoes. Kurt was just waiting for Blaine to yell at him or run off. Or maybe Kurt himself would do that. He wasn't sure yet.

"Hey, guys. 'Sup?" Sebastian was back, interrupting them with his usual smirk in place on his handsome face. "Wow, Kurt. You look hot."

Kurt replied to Sebastian with nothing but a tight-lipped smile as he turned to the dressing room to change back to his actual clothes.

Blaine did the same, replacing the striped shirt with the plaid on and his bow-tie.

After looking around a bit more and buying a few things, the boys headed off to the food court. Blaine noticed that Kurt wouldn't make eye contact with him nor Sebastian.

Finally, they were all sitting around a table, deciding what they were going to get.

"Milkshake?" Sebastian offered.

"Sure," Blaine agreed with a shrug. "Kurt?"

"Huh?" The boy seemed to be away, lost in his own thoughts.

"Wanna get a milkshake?"

"Yeah... Sure." Kurt nodded slowly, still not appearing as if he was aware of what they were discussing.

Kurt and Blaine watched as Sebastian stood to go get the drinks.

"Kurt, it's going to be okay," Blaine whispered apprehensively. The air of the food court was suffocating due to the unbearable smells of different fast foods mixed with the presence of about thirty-too-many people sitting around, talking loudly.

"Give me break, Blaine," Kurt sighed in response, squeezing the bridge of his nose. "I need to think."

"But-"

"Look, I don't know what happened. I've never cheated before, okay?" Kurt interrupted. Blaine wasn't sure if Kurt was angry or confused.

"It's alright. Just calm down," Blaine tried.

"How can I calm down? Oh my God, if Sebastian finds out that we kissed, he'll break up with me!"

"If he finds out..." Blaine muttered to himself, annoyed. He was trying to be patient with Kurt, so he began thinking of solutions. "You don't need to tell him, Kurt."

Kurt didn't know what to do. He wasn't sure if he should tell Sebastian or not. Whether he should keep calm or begin freaking out. Right about now, Kurt wished he could crawl up into a ball and just _think_ for a while.

"But, he's my boyfriend-" Kurt tried telling himself.

"_But_, you kissed me back, Kurt," Blaine urged. "Kurt, I like you. I really do."

Blaine knew that he needed to be cautious about this. He wouldn't tell Kurt that he loved him. Not yet anyways. It would freak Kurt out, and both were already past the brink of 'freaking out,' so it wouldn't help at all.

"I like you more than he does," Blaine continued.

Kurt bit his lip and look anywhere but at Blaine bright, caramel eyes.

"But- but Sebby treats me amazingly," Kurt tried again, unsure if he was trying to convince himself of Blaine.

"He's just wants to get into your pants and you know it!" Blaine wasn't sure why he had become so aggressive, but it seemed to be working. "I'm not much of a romantic guy, Kurt, but I wish that you'd at least give me a chance."

Blaine took Kurt's hand in his and went on. "Please. I promise that you won't regret it."

"What's going on here?"

Sebastian was back, gaping and staring at the two with an incredulous expression. He set the three cold drinks on the table angrily.

Blaine was about to tell Sebastian that it wasn't his business, but Kurt stood, his hand slipping from Blaine's.

"Sebastian," Kurt began, walking towards him. He seemed to gain some courage, which surprised both Blaine and Sebastian. "I think that I'm done with you. I want to give Blaine a chance."

Before Sebastian could reply, Kurt continued. "I see the way that you flirt with other boys when you think that I'm not looking, or how fidgety you were when I surprised you at your house. You got anxious whenever I offered that we go to your room- I'm pretty sure that you had a guy in there. I'm tired of this. I want to be happy, and I think that I'll find happiness with Blaine."

Kurt moved back to Blaine and pulled him up from his seat and hurrying along, leaving Sebastian where he was.

When they finally stopped, Blaine turned to Kurt. He was grinning from ear to ear and could not believe it. Without waiting, he wrapped Kurt in a huge hug, their lips touching and ...

* * *

"Blaine! Wake up!" A voice called sweet and gentle. The hands that belonged to the warm body beside him were on his forehead. "Are you okay?"

Blaine quickly opened his eyes and saw his dimly lit room. A thick blanket covered most of his body and his forehead was damp with some sweat. He turned and saw Kurt at his side, flawless except for his slightly messed up bed hair.

"Are you okay?" He repeated, looking worried.

It was then that Blaine realized.

"It was just a nightmare..."

"You had a nightmare on the night of our first time?" Kurt asked jokingly. "It was that bad?"

"Definitely not," Blaine smiled, lying down and pulling Kurt with him, who turned and put his forehead against Blaine's.

"Tell me."

Blaine blushed.

"I had a dream that I had exchanged places with Sebastian, I think..." Kurt curled his lip in distaste when he heard that name.

"He was your boyfriend and I had a crush on you." Kurt raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"Oh."

"Yeah. Hmm, you were in the Lima Bean, laughing about something. I joined you and we arranged to go shopping. You called him 'Sebby' and when he left, he kissed you."

Kurt rubbed the side of Blaine's face in comfort. The boy went on to tell how they had gone shopping and how they had kissed in the store and how it was nice to see Kurt break up with Sebastian.

"...And when it was finally alright between us, I woke up."

"You know that I love you and not him." Kurt laughed, then placed a kiss on Blaine's forehead.

The other laughed with him.

"I love you too."

"It was just a dream, Blainers." Kurt pronounced the nickname with excessive sweetness. "But ... tell me again. How did we kiss?"

Blaine grinned and grabbed his boyfriend's face, leaning and ready to show him.

* * *

Heyhey!

Tell me what you think!

X

-Anne


End file.
